Dance With Me
by tayjayfan
Summary: One-Shot. It's Valentine's Day and Jake and Bella finally admit their feelings for one other. Here is a small snapshot of what that looks like in my mind.


**Dance With Me**

**Author**:Tayjayfan

**This was written back in February for Valentine's Day but I'm just now posting it here.**

**Ridiculously Self-Indulgent A/N:** Ok, at the risk of disgracing myself and puking all over the place out of fear, I am finally going to put my money where my mouth is and jump into the waters of posting. My friends at Tricky Raven have been so incredibly supportive of this idea and I can't tell you how much I appreciate that. I feel so blessed to be a part of such a wonderful group of peeps.

So, a few months ago, WestCoastAngel and I were having a discussion about one of our book boyfriends-Gideon Cross (Don't Judge-we love him!)- and a manip that she had done of Taylor in a suit. It sparked the idea of 'Businessman Jake'. Yeah, I know-SWOON! Then, that weekend, Taoist Elf and I were bouncing ideas about a fic involving Jake. So, even though I don't really consider myself a writer, several scenes from that story came pouring out. I didn't finish it and it kind of went by the wayside for a bit. Then, a few weeks ago, several people suggested that I try to get some of my ideas down and, basically, just get on with it and stop offering excuses on why I can't do it. This is what I came up with.

VERY special thanks to my two Sisters From Other Misters: Taoist Elf and WestCoastAngel. I seriously cannot express how much these two girls mean to me. Tao is the one who convinced me to even try and write something in the first place. I honestly never thought I could do it until she told me I could. She has the best ideas(obviously) and has been a huge help in getting my thoughts together. And WCA-we just have so much freaking fun together. Plus she sends me really hot pics of Tay on a regular basis-who wouldn't love that? She created the **BEAUTIFUL** banner you see in the corner up there for me. It conveys the exact emotion I was going for. I am so grateful to these two ladies.

The song, "Make You Feel My Love", belongs to the songwriter, Bob Dylan, but my favorite is the version by Adele. It's one of my favorite songs ever and, to me, it just fits Jake and Bella.

**Disclaimer: **All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm thankful to her for giving us the Wolfpack. If only she had listened to a wolf girl when she was writing Twilight, we would have had a whole different outcome!

_**Oh, crap! Not AGAIN.**_

**Bella shook her head at the scene in front of her. She'd been gone for all of three minutes. Couldn't the guy **_**ever **_**get a break? He was just too much of a gentleman to deal with the vultures that constantly circled around him. Her lips quirked at the panic on her best friend's face. She could only imagine what thoughts were running through his head at that moment. **

**Jake's eyes turned in her direction, landing on her with a desperation that made her want to giggle. They begged her to rescue him from the leggy blonde who currently had a death grip on his bicep. If the chick pushed her boobs any farther into him, they were most certainly going to pop right out of that dress. **

**Bella just shook her head again and moved toward them, glancing around at the Valentine's decorations littering every available surface of the ballroom. It looked like a Pepto bottle had thrown up all over the place; it was all a bit ridiculous in her opinion. Squaring her shoulders, she focused back on Jake and prepared to do battle.**

**Again.**

**This wasn't the first time, and she was sure it wouldn't be the last, that she had to tear Jake away from some hanger-on who thought she was going to be the one to land the hottest bachelor in town. They never gave up easily and she often had to resort to channeling her inner Leah to get her point across. Stalking across the floor, she let the lines of her face settle into a lethal expression that said if she didn't get her hands off, she was going to lose them. **

**Jake noticed the change in her demeanor and couldn't help the smirk that fell across his lips. They'd helped each other out of this kind of situation several times and she was a sight to behold. Thank God for his Bella! He felt a bit sorry for the girl whose roving hands he'd been trying to dodge for the last few minutes. It was all he could do not to cringe, he'd already stepped away from her three times. She kept saying she needed his help because her shoes were giving her trouble. Normally he'd feel sorry for a woman in distress but he'd seen her strut through the door when they'd arrived and she had seemed perfectly fine then. When she'd wobbled over to him, he figured she was on the prowl and had been tempted to laugh out loud.**

"**You wanna get your sleazy paws off my man before I rip your hair out by the roots, Bambi?" Bella's voice was cold and deadly and the look in her eyes would have had Jake quaking in his boots if he didn't know what a pushover she really was. His entire body turned at the sound of her voice and a secret little thrill ran through him when he heard the possessive tone she used. **

**The blond...Tiffany, he thought her name was...looked at Bella in surprise before she slowly peeled her hands off him. Jake saw Bella's gaze narrow in on the palm that stroked a path down to his wrist before she finally let go. **

**Bimbo...Tiffany...glanced up at the same time he did and retreated ever so slightly when she saw Bella take a step forward. He knew she was just playing a part so his heart shouldn't have skipped a beat when she sidled up to him and wrapped both of hers arms around his neck. But skip a beat it did. He wasn't used to seeing his sweet Bells with her claws out and this fascinated him.**

"**Let's dance, Baby. It's Valentine's Day and I want you all to myself." Her lips grazed his chin and her arm slid down his back to grab his waist, pulling him with her in the direction of the dance floor. She glanced back at Bim...Tiffany...with a smug little grin and cut her eyes dismissively over the red dress the woman had obviously painted on for the party tonight. Jake had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at the expression on the blonde's face.**

**It was pure instinct that had Jake's arms slipping around her and pulling her close to him as the band began a slow tune. "**_**Thank you, **_**Bells! You're becoming a pro at this sort of thing. Maybe you should come out with me every time. You can be my first line of defense against them. We'll add skank repeller to your resume. I had no idea how I was going to untangle myself from that octopus." Jake indulged himself by burying his my nose in her hair, inhaling the vanilla scent that was so intrinsically linked with Bella in his mind. **

"**It's your own fault, you know. If you didn't look like **_**this**_**, there wouldn't be a problem." They both glanced down at the charcoal grey Armani suit he wore, a smirk on her face and a look of confusion on his. **

"**What's wrong with it? I paid a lot of money for this thing! And the salesman said it 'fit my body type', whatever **_**that**_** means." Jake made an air quote with the hand that held hers and forced a snooty tone into his voice. He **_**knew **_**he should have gotten her opinion on it before he'd bought it but it was a last-minute purchase and there just hadn't been time.**

"**There's nothing **_**wrong**_** with it, Jake, but there's **_**plenty**_** that's right about it. You seriously have no idea how sexy a successful businessman in a three piece suit is. **_**Especially **_** when he has his jacket off. That vest only accentuates your gorgeous bod,"she smirked up at him, repeating the jab that Quil always threw at him, "and it leaves no question that you have more muscles than every other man in this room. Not like you didn't already know that." She tilted her head toward him and raised a brow, letting her eyes convey her amusement.**

**His snort brought her eyes back to his. "Well, first, it's hotter than blazes in this place so I had to take the jacket off. Second, you are at the gym with me every morning at five a.m. If I didn't go, I'd never be able to get rid of this restless energy that's always jumping around inside me. It's a necessity." A quirk of his eyebrow told her that he fully expected her to agree with his logic.**

"**I'm not saying any of that isn't true, Jake, but you can't expect to look like an advertisement for Men's Health and GQ all rolled into one and NOT get attention. It just isn't going to happen. Luckily for you, you have an amazing best friend who is always willing to help you out of a tight spot with busty females in red dresses." She smiled into his eyes and he smiled in return before placing a soft kiss of thanks on her temple.**

"**How much longer do we have to stay here? These heels are killing me and you are **_**so**_** going to make good on your promise of a foot massage in payment for coming to this thing with you." She squeezed his shoulder, letting him know she was just kidding, even though she did fully intend to hold him to his promise of that foot massage.**

"**I think we can head out. Let me say goodbye to a few people and we're outta here." He kept his hand wrapped around hers as he led her to where his associates looked like they were involved in a heavy discussion.**

"**Gentlemen, my companion is feeling a bit under the weather. I'm going to see her home before she decides that I care about nothing but business and decides to never come out with me again." He held his hand out to the nearest person, taking control of the small group immediately.**

**Jake's smile was sincere but completely professional. His shoulders were squared and his head was high, letting Bella know he'd slipped back into the role of Jacob Black, Owner and CEO of Quileute Designs, Inc. **

**It was still so surreal for her to see him like this. To Bella, he was just Jake: her best friend and all around good guy. Everyone loved him, and for good reason. But when he stepped into this role, he became someone else. He assumed a commanding presence and everyone around him took notice. He was strong, decisive, shrewd, and well-respected. **

**Bella was so stinking proud of him. He had fulfilled every bit of potential she'd seen in him when they were kids. She had always known he would do great things. His position as the Chief's son was never taken for granted and while he knew that one day he would assume that role from his father, he knew there were many things that needed to be accomplished before that time. **

**He'd done so much for his Tribe; the area was greatly improved because of the things he and his friends had done. They were determined that the Quileute children would not become a statistic and would be provided with mentors who would show them they could do anything they wanted if they devoted themselves to it and worked hard.**

**The voices around her brought her back to the ballroom and she realized she'd been lost in thought for quite a while. "The Board has some things we'd like to discuss with you, Mr. Black. Based on the success you've had with your designs over the past few years, I think we might be ready to take your company worldwide. When would be a convenient time for you to meet with us?" Bella could see they had surprised Jake and she was ecstatic at the thought of this happening for him. She squeezed his hand, lending her support.**

"**Thank you, Mr. Cabot. I look forward to hearing your ideas. How would tomorrow around noon work for you? I'll order in some lunch and clear our schedules for the afternoon." Bella knew he had to be freaking out inside but on the outside he was his usual calm, cool, and collected self. **

"**Sounds great. We'll see you tomorrow." Mr. Cabot smiled at her as they moved down the line of board members on their way out the door.**

**Neither of them said a thing as they made their way to Jake's Mercedes. Bella loved that he was just as comfortable in a fancy sports car as he was in the Ford truck he kept at his house in La Push. He opened the door for her before crossing in front of the car to slide into the driver's seat. **

**The car remained quiet. He didn't turn the ignition and neither of them said anything. She waited for him to speak but all he did was stare out the front window. Bella decided to give him time to process his thoughts and eventually he turned his head and looked at her. Finally, she heard him exhale and he spoke, "Did I just hear that right? Did he seriously just say he wanted to take my company **_**worldwide**_**? Holy crap, Bella!"**

"**Well, why wouldn't he say that, Jake? You are a very successful businessman who has proven himself worthy of every single success that he's earned. This is what you've dreamed of, right? This is the next level that you've said you have been aiming for. You've planned for this and have worked extremely hard to get here. You are so ready for this. I have complete and total faith in you." Bella gave a little nod of her head to confirm that she was fully convinced what she said is true.**

**He was quiet for a second as he processed what she said. Then, it was like he mentally squared his shoulders. "You're right, this is what I've been working for since I was 20 years old. I **_**can**_** do this. And I will. We have a great team around us and we can handle any challenge they bring our way."**

"**Exactly. We should celebrate. I'll cook tomorrow and we can invite everyone over. Tell me what you want and I'll make sure you get it." Bella laid her hand on his arm and smiled at him.**

**Jake's excitement was transparent while he thought about it. He was so easy to please. "Why don't we do it this weekend? We can go home and have everyone over. I know my dad will want to hear all the details of the meeting tomorrow and you haven't seen Charlie in almost a month." **

**Bella heart softened as she thought of him automatically including everyone else. He never considered just himself, he was always thinking of those around him. It was hard on both of them being in Seattle, away from their families, but it was necessary for them to have access to their clients. They tried to make the hour-long drive home as often as they could but it wasn't always possible. **

"**Ok, sounds good. I'll call the dads and let them know we're coming." Bella agreed with a smile.**

**He finally started the car and they headed toward their apartment building. It was very convenient that they lived in the same place. The two rode to and from work together most days and it made discussing their clients much easier. Not to mention, it also kept them in constant contact with each other. They had been joined at the hip since they were toddlers and nothing was off limits between them. Jake was Bella's best friend and she trusted him more than anyone else on the planet. He had been there for her through every event of her life, from Renee's grab and run from Forks to late-night study sessions over the phone in college to letting her crash in his spare room until she'd found an apartment when they'd first moved to Seattle. **

**Bella looked at him and reflected, once again, on how proud she was of the man he had become. The feelings swelled inside her chest. She loved him immensely and wanted the very best of everything for him. And that is why they could never be more than friends. No matter that she had longed for more than that with him since she was a young girl. **

**She wanted to move on with her life, to the next logical stage of settling down with someone and maybe having a family someday. But something always held her back. Strangely enough, when she looked into her own future, there was only ever a vague sense of what would be, of who she would share that future with. The only thing she ever saw with absolute certainty was Jake She was unwilling to give up the relationship they had in order to have one with someone else. **

**Bella knew that was completely illogical and unfair but she knew deep inside her it was the honest truth. She wouldn't put him on the back burner and she knew it was unfair of her to expect someone to take second place to him. Would any guy willingly allow his girl to be in this close a relationship with another man? Somehow she doubted it. **

**She didn't want to give up the prospect of having children, didn't want to take the idea of Charlie having grandchildren away from him, but she was 26 years old and she couldn't help thinking she needed to get on with it. She knew that really wasn't that old but she had started to feel the crunch of time pressing down on her and she just didn't know what to do about it. She was certain about one thing though: she could not give Jacob up. She wouldn't. He meant everything to her and if she had to be alone forever to keep him in her life, so be it.**

"**What are you thinking about so hard over there?" The ride home had been silent, both lost in their own thoughts and content to simply enjoy the quiet. "Surely Cabot's proposal wasn't that intimidating, was it?" Jake smiled at her as he pulled into the underground parking garage and found his space. **

**She shook her head in answer to his question. "No, just thinking about everything." The gala had been a rousing success, raising money for a local charity, and Bella was content with having spent the night, even if it was only at a business function, in Jake's company. She didn't bother adding anything else in answer to his question, not feeling the need to. There was never any awkwardness in their shared silence. It always felt comfortable, like a warm fire on a cold winter's night — homey, calm, peaceful...loving. Even with the seriousness of her thoughts, she was completely relaxed in his presence. **

**After helping her out of the car, Jake kept her hand in his as they made their way to the elevator doors. They rode up silently, his arm wrapped around her waist while Bella's head rested on his shoulder. "You want to stay with me tonight or you going home?" he asked softly, his head leaning on hers.**

**She'd spent many nights at his place, working late or just hanging out. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary for her to make use of his guest room. "Yeah, I guess. You sure you don't want to be alone in case Busty Bimbo wants to come over?" She couldn't help the small smile that tugged at her lips as he busted out laughing. **

"**I assure you she won't be coming over and if she did, I think I'd definitely need you there to protect me from her again. That rocked, by the way. Don't think I got a chance to say thank you for helping me get away from her. It felt like she wanted to eat me alive." He shuddered at the thought.**

"**Maybe we should change her name to Black Widow. If she shows up, don't worry, I'll protect you. Don't I always?" Bella grinned up at him as they arrived at his door and she waited on him to unlock it.**

"**Yep, you sure do." They both knew that the reverse was more likely true. He always protected her, always took care of her, no matter what. He did it without thought. His devotion to her was obvious to everyone. Including Bella. **

**She and Jake walked into his apartment. He removed his jacket and loosened his tie, allowing it to hang on either side of his shirt, as she stepped out of her shoes, leaving them standing on the floor by the couch. Bella groaned with relief at the feel of placing her feet flat on the carpet. "Feel better now?" Jake asked with a grin.**

"**You have no idea. I am a firm believer that high heels were invented to be a torturing device. By men." She couldn't help but flex her toes again in relief.**

"**They torture alright, but it's us guys that pay the price. It's very distracting to look at a woman with a great pair of legs in those kind of shoes all night. Makes it hard to concentrate when they're right there in front of you, tempting you," he replied with a grin and a quick flick of his eyes down her legs. Bella just shook her head. **_**Men!**_

**He'd left a lamp burning earlier and it cast a soft glow about the room. It allowed the quiet to settle over them and she felt herself relaxing even further. She'd always loved being here; his apartment felt more like home to her than her own did. It left her with the same feeling of contentment she felt when she was at Charlie's but there was definitely a difference here.**

**The difference between the two places strolled across the living room, pausing to throw his jacket across the arm of the chair on his way to the entertainment system. The difference was Jacob himself. She loved Charlie more than life itself but here, in front of her, was what made her life worth living. Even if she couldn't say those words to him, they were still true. **

**Bella watched him fiddle with the buttons on the sound system and considered him again: her best friend in the world, the best man she knew. The one person in her life that meant more to her than anyone else. **

**Over the last several months, she'd felt her resistance to him weakening. She'd fought her feelings for him for so long. It had almost become a habit but nothing this hard could be routine or ordinary. It had taken considerable effort to convince herself over and over again that she shouldn't be with him, that he had a different path in life. One that couldn't include her in the role of anything other than best friend. And she was woman enough to admit that it just wasn't working anymore. He was everything to her and she was so tired of hiding what she really felt for him, tired of denying what her heart told her was true. **

**All the comments she'd heard over the years about her not being right for him floated through her mind. She wasn't Quileute and she'd been reminded of that fact many times. It didn't seem to matter that she'd spent the majority of her life with Jacob down on the Reservation, some of the women there had made sure she knew where she stood with them in regards to their future chief. And she'd come up lacking every single time in their eyes.**

**But she couldn't ignore what was between them any longer. She didn't **_**want**_** to ignore it and was just plain fed up with denying it. There was a new heat between them, an awareness, that simmered down low in her gut, warming her from the inside out. Well, if she was honest with herself, she could admit that it wasn't new; she'd just finally conceded that it was there. It was a constant ache, this pull she felt toward him, and she was so tired of ignoring it. Tired of pushing him away, of holding him at a distance. Bella finally let herself admit (if only **_**to**_** herself) that she loved him completely and, just once, just for tonight, she wanted to let herself feel all the things she constantly shoved down and tried to pass off as something else. **

**Tonight, she wasn't going to consider what anyone else thought - not their friends, their fathers, the tribe, anyone from the outside world. Tonight, she was going to think only of him, of her, just as she'd wanted to do for so many years. She could feel something shift inside her at the thought. An acceptance formed in her heart and her excitement grew. **

**Oblivious to the thoughts running through her head, Jake was busy putting in a CD and Bella couldn't help the small smile that formed on her lips when she heard the first strains of the piano flow from the speakers. He knew how much she loved Adele; he indulged her in playing it all the time. One thing he didn't know though, was the reason why this was her favorite song. In her mind, it was **_**their**_** song. Not because they'd chosen it together but because nothing else had ever come as close to describing what was in her heart for this man than this particular song did. **

**She looked at him as he turned toward her with a smile. She felt an answering smile stretch across her face in return. **

_**He was beautiful. Breathtakingly, heart-stoppingly beautiful.**_

**It was hard to think that a man as masculine as Jake could be described that way, but it was completely true. He walked toward her, smile still in place, and she could see the emotion shining in his eyes. It had always scared her to see it before. Had tried to avoid it but, this time, she let it surround her. **

"**Dance with me?" **

**He held out his hand to her. Without a qualm, she placed her hand in his and stepped toward him. **

**He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into him, pressing them close together. He held her so gently it made her want to weep. His cheek slid over hers as he pulled her closer, brushing his lips softly over her left temple before letting his jaw rest against it. A warm, languid feeling flowed over her at his touch. She was surprised when she heard him quietly sing along:**

_**When the rain is blowing in your face  
**_

_**And the whole world is on your case**_

_**I could offer you a warm embrace**_

_**To make you feel my love**_

**He circled them around the small space in the living room. Not a sound could be heard except the soft pant of their mingled breathing and the soothing voice of Adele echoing around the room. Bella felt like she was floating on air, swaying in his arms to the melody of the song.**

_**When the evening shadows and the stars appear**_

_**And there is no one there to dry your tears**_

_**I would hold you for a million years**_

_**To make you feel my love**_

**His arms tightened around her, almost as if his body was in physical agreement with the words of the song. Nothing had ever made her feel safer or happier than Jake's arms around her. It's where she found peace, contentment. Such a simple thing, really, having him hold her like this. But, so very powerful.**

_**I know you haven't made your mind up yet**_

**Jake was a very patient man and he made it a rule to never ask more of those he loved than they were able to give but it was extremely hard to remember that when it came to Bella. She was the most important person in his life, outside of his dad, and he'd loved her for as long as he could remember. He wanted to push her for more but could never bring himself to do it. He was afraid of screwing up the connection between them. He wouldn't be able to bear if something (or someone) hurt his Bella. Not even himself. His earliest memory was of her 'baking' him a mud pie in his backyard when he was three. He'd eaten that pie because he could tell it was important to her and he'd wanted to see her smile at him again. **

**He still felt that soul-deep yearning to make her happy and he didn't understand why she wouldn't let him do that. He knew she was scared of something happening to their friendship but she didn't need to worry about that. He would cherish that friendship until the day he took his last breath. He would cherish everything about her, if she would just let him. **

**Bella could tell Jake was deep in thought about something and she was sure he would tell her when he was ready. For now, she held him tight and concentrated on the words of the song. Bella hadn't made a decision to be with him beyond tonight, but oh, how she wanted to. Just be with him with no complications from the outside world. He was the most wonderful man and being in his arms tempted her in so many ways. She tightened her arms around him, hoping what she was feeling was as obvious to him as it was to her. **

**She could feel the emotion rising up in her chest, yearning to escape and envelop him. All her defenses were down and she could do nothing but let it wash over her and admit what was in her heart, if only to herself.**

**She loved him. **

**She loved him so much. And she knew she would for the rest of her life. As she rubbed her hand across the planes of his back, she let the weight of that settle over her. A smile stretched across her lips and she laid her head on his shoulder in acceptance. **

_**But I would never do you wrong**_

_**I've know it from the moment that we met**_

_**There's no doubt in my mind where you belong**_

**She heard Jacob hum in agreement. They both knew where they belonged. With each other. **

_**I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue**_

_**And I'd go crawling down the avenue**_

_**No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do**_

_**To make you feel my love**_

"**There really is nothing I wouldn't do for you, Bells. Nothing. I'd do anything you wanted, be anything you needed. Anything, Bella." **

**His voice was low as he spoke and she felt something twist inside her as the raspy sound traveled across her skin. There was no surprise at all when he began to press his lips softly over her forehead and down the sides of her face. She wanted to weep at the emotion she could feel coming from him.**

_**I could make you happy, make your dreams come true**_

_**Nothing that I wouldn't do**_

_**To make you feel my love**_

_**To make you feel my love**_

**One arm tightened around her waist while the hand he'd been holding through their dance pulled her fingers to his chest and placed them over his heart, pressing them tightly together. Bella hummed in pleasure at the soft pressure of his fingertips running up and down her back even while he kept them swaying them back and forth in time with the melody of the song. She was mesmerized. She felt like she was in a dream and she never wanted to wake up.**

**Her eyes were pressed closed by his velvety lips as he continued to rain gentle, loving little pecks over every inch of her face. His hand glided up her back to wrap around the nape of her neck, holding her even more firmly against him as his mouth found its way to hers. Her heart exploded in her chest at the feel of his lips on hers. He'd kissed her plenty of times over the years. **

**But never like this. **

**The feeling of his lips slanting over hers was indescribable. They were soft and warm yet so sure of where they were going. He tugged her top lip in between both of his and Bella couldn't stop the groan that slid from her throat. This****was the best experience of her entire life and she never wanted it to end. **

**The song began again and Bella realized he had put it on repeat. She thought for a second about questioning whether he had planned this but quickly realized that he'd wanted this time between them as much as she had. Then and there, she decided that she wouldn't deny him anything tonight. **_**Couldn't**_** deny him. He captivated her and she gave in willingly, gladly.**

**Jake's tongue caressed her lower lip and the desire that poured through her was overwhelming. Bella had dreamed about this many times but never allowed herself to think that it was actually possible. She felt something solidify inside her as she made the decision that it **_**would**_** be possible. They deserved this night together. He was her best friend, her oldest friend, but he was also the love of her life and she needed him. **

**She knew deep inside her that she would never love anyone the way she loved him. And she wanted to show him that, to be with him above all else, so she gave in. She let herself fall into him. Her decision was made and Bella vowed she **_**would**_** be an active participant in this. If she had anything to do with it, he wouldn't doubt for a second that he was everything to her, that the love she held in her heart for him was real and true.**

**She let her hands run down the sides of his shirt and underneath the edges so she could smooth her palms over the warm skin of his lower back. His mouth continued to feast on hers as she brought her hands up to undo the buttons on the front of his shirt. Parting the fabric, Bella let her nails rake over his ribcage and the pads of her fingers greedily roam the planes of his chest, over his collar, and into the hair at the nape of his neck. It felt like silk beneath her hands and her fingers seemed to involuntarily dig in. **

**Bella wanted to devour him and she let her mouth convey that thought. She slid her lips over his, ran her tongue over the fullness there, and sank her teeth into that plump flesh of that bottom lip. His groan was answered with one of her own. She couldn't get enough of him. The taste of him was addictive and she wanted to sample every square inch of his skin. She fisted his hair in her hands and pulled him down while leaning up on her tiptoes to bring her mouth in closer contact with his.**

**A new fierceness seemed to overtake Jake suddenly. His mouth became more aggressive. His hand gripped her neck tighter and dug into the skin of her back. His powerful arms tightened around her as he straightened, lifting her off her feet and holding her closer against him. He cradled her body against his, his lips never slowing their assault on hers, while he carried her down the hall toward his bedroom. **

**Jake set her gently on her feet without removing his lips from hers. He brought his hands back up to cradle her face, angling his head so he could deepen their kiss. Bella felt lightheaded with pleasure and couldn't stop running her hands over every part of him she could reach. Her palms slid back up the musculature of his chest on the way to his broad shoulders then pushed the shirt down his arms, letting it fall unheeded to the floor. **

**To Bella, his shoulders were one of most appealing parts of his body. Figuratively, they'd carried a lot of weight throughout the years, most of it for other people. Like her. Literally, they were wide and strong, sexy and **_**all male**_**. Her fingers traced over the lines of his arms to rest on his shoulders then dove back into his silky hair as her lips attacked his again. **

**Jake's hand traced the column of her spine until he reached the zipper at the top of her dress. He pulled it down enough to have access to her skin and she felt a moan move through his chest as his hands tightened against the skin of her back. His mouth finally broke free of hers and she wanted to whimper in disappointment. **

**That thought quickly left her head as his mouth came in contact with a sensitive spot on her neck just below her ear. Several open-mouthed kisses fluttered against the flesh there and every muscle in her body clenched at the feel of his teeth dragging over it. He made his way down to the spot where her shoulder met her neck and it felt like her heart literally stopped when he sucked the skin into his mouth. It was strong enough that she knew there would most definitely be a mark there in the morning. The feeling was exquisite and Bella couldn't find it in herself to care, because she only wanted more. The hands wrapped in his hair pressed his head closer, begging him to continue. **

**Bella felt a small pressure at her waist; his hands gently urged her to turn around. She fought the desire to drag his lips back to hers and complied. Her eyes fluttered open slowly, as if waking from a dream. **

**Jake's breath on her shoulder caused a shiver to run across her skin. The feel of his tongue gliding over the nape of her neck made her heart want to jump right out of her chest. He continued down the column of her spine and the feel of the scruffy little beard that covered his chin scraping across her skin made her hands clench into fists and her eyes close with a pleasure so great she felt like her insides were going to combust. It was an agonizingly delicious kind of torture and nothing in her life had ever felt this good.**

**Her dress slipped from her shoulders and pooled at her feet on the floor. She could hear Jake inhale deeply behind her. The curse he muttered under his breath made her lips twitch but the smile on her lips died a quick death when she felt his fingers caress the place on her hip where her panties met skin. The back of one finger smoothed over her skin as he slid it underneath the edge, running it up and down the curve of her hip.**

"**You are so beautiful, Bella. I've never seen anything more beautiful than you are right now." Bella strained to hear him, his voice low and rough against the curve of her shoulder.**

**Bella smiled as she turned in his arms, not the least bit shy standing in front of him like this. She was always shy about her body but here, in his arms, staring into his eyes, she **_**felt**_** beautiful. "I think that term could be applied to you, Jake. Your body calls to me, begs to be touched. It's no wonder every woman wants you. **_**I**_** want you. So much."**

**The banked fire in his eyes burst into flames. He pulled her against him, his mouth returning to hers. The delicious feel of his hands skimming up and down her sides broke down the last barrier she had. She pressed herself against him, begging for more. Her hands went to the buckle at his waist, loosening it and sliding the belt through the loops before undoing the button and zipper of his pants. Bella pressed her hands inside the gap in the back and pushed the slacks down over his butt. Her hands molded to the tantalizing curve of his hip while he kicked his pants to the side. His lips came back to hers and his hands returned to her waist. **

**She lost herself in his kiss, let her hands roam anywhere and everywhere they wanted. She caressed the skin of his upper body once more before allowing her hand to rest at the top of his boxer briefs and pulled her mouth from his. His hands on her tightened, trying to stop her from pulling away, until his eyes sought hers then softened in understanding as she smiled up at him. **

**Bella allowed her eyes to skate over the beautiful planes of his face, down the square of his jaw and angle of his neck, over the warm brown skin of his chest, until they came to rest on the proof of his desire for her. Her gaze stayed on him as her hand came up the smooth over the bulge straining toward her. He was magnificent. **

"**Bella..." The graveley rasp of his voice went straight to the center of her body. **

**Anticipation curled inside her and she voiced the desire coursing through her body. "You feel so good, Jake. I want you so much."**

**Jake's chin tipped down toward her and the left side of his mouth lifted in a sexy little smile, "I'm yours, baby. Right here with you. Tell me what you need."**

**Bella leaned up and drew her tongue across his lips, wiping that cocky little smirk right off his face. "I need **_**you," **_**she whispered softly against his skin before pulling back to gauge his reaction to her words. **

**He swallowed loudly and his body was completely still as his dark eyes met hers. "How?"**

**She licked her lips, anticipation rolling over her. "In every way. Make love to me, Jake." Her voice was as quiet as a breath and she couldn't help the quaver of need that filled it. **

**Jake felt like he had waited a lifetime to hear those words from his Bella and he found it impossible to hide the emotion in his voice. He had to force himself to go slow. He wanted to crush her into him and ravish every inch of her body.**

"**With pleasure." He lifted her in his arms, kissing her as he carried her across the expanse of the bedroom. She held tightly onto his arms as he laid her on the bed as if she were made of the most breakable glass. He always made her feel cherished but never His lips left hers and she whimpered in resistance, locking her arms around his neck, trying to draw him back down to her.**

"**Look at me, Bella. I want to see your eyes." Her eyelids fluttered open at the seriousness in her tone and she saw that he hovered over her, one hand on the bed beside her head, supporting his weight, while the other held her hip in a loving caress. "Are you sure about this, Honey? I don't want you to do something you'll regret. It would **_**kill**_** me if you regretted this."**

"**I'm sure, Jake. I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life. There is nothing more certain to me than you. I want you, Jacob. Please...make love to me." She pleaded with him, knowing he could see the emotion in her eyes, hoping it would be enough to convince him that what she said was true.**

**Bella could see the naked yearning in his eyes. She could see the struggle going on inside him, could see him grappling with the decision of whether to take her at her word, to trust what she said was true when he knew this could change their relationship forever — something neither of them wanted. Ever.**

"**Jake, I need you." She pulled him down to where she was, wrapping her arms around him, pressing her lips back to his. **

**He groaned long and low and her eyes popped back open, wanting to reassure him but knowing that it was unnecessary as soon as she saw the sparks ignite behind irises that were almost black. "I need you too, Bella. You have no idea how much." He allowed her to kiss him again, his arms wrapping around her tightly and she knew immediately that he was bracing himself to speak. **

"**I love you, Bells. Always have. I can't make love to you without telling you what I feel. I'm a little scared that this is going to change things how easy things are between us but I know how strong you are and I trust you to be mature enough to know your own mind. I've loved you my whole life and I can't imagine anything on this earth better than being inside of you. But you have to understand, if we do this, I can't go back. I won't go back to being on the sidelines. If we take this step, then you're mine. I've wanted you for as long as I can remember and there's no way I'll be able to let you go once we've loved each other like this."**

**She was stunned that he would admit it out loud and scared of the implications of this decision they were making. But there wasn't a shred of doubt inside her about whether this was the right thing to do. "I love you too, Jake. More than anything or anyone else in my life. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. You're everything to me. I'm yours, Jake. I always have been, don't you know that?"**

**The fire in his eyes grew as he continued to look down at her. His beautiful brown eyes were so expressive; there was never any hiding what he was feeling. Right now, they were almost black with determination. She understood that he had come to a decision himself. Just as she had. **

**It was obvious by the firm length pressed into her thigh that he wanted her and the air around them seemed to become saturated with a new flavor. His hand was firm as it trailed up her leg, over her hip and waist to her breast. She couldn't suppress the moan that escaped through her lips as he rubbed his calloused thumb over her nipple and caressed the soft skin along side it. Jake brought his lips back to hers. There was no hesitance or uncertainty. He took full command of her mouth, sliding his tongue across the seam to part her lips and invading the warm recesses there. Bella twined her tongue around his, loving the taste of him. It was so undeniably **_**Jake**_**: strong, passionate, intense. **

**He sucked her tongue into his mouth and moved his fingers to the other breast, giving the same kind of attention to it as he had its mate. She felt like there was an invisible cord tugging from his hand to her center. Heat enveloped her body and settled low. She couldn't help the involuntary shift of her hips against him; the want that bloomed inside her seemed to permeate every single cell of her body. **

**Jake turned his body slightly and settled his weight fully on her, closing his eyes in pleasure at the feel of their bodies sliding against one another. He rested his forehead against her cheek, just taking the time to convince himself this was real. He couldn't believe that he was here, like this, with his Bells. He'd wanted her for so long. Wanted to love her, take care of her, and make her his. He loved her so damn much. His heart literally felt like it was going to explode inside his chest.**

"**Jake?" The hesitancy in her voice caused his eyes to open, to find hers. He could see the uncertainty on her face. **

"**Just feeling a little overwhelmed here, Bells. I just need a sec, 'kay?" His hands weren't still though. His palm rested alongside her neck, fingers curled around the nape, while his thumb gently moved over her jawline. His other hand curled around her hip, holding her as close to him as he could.**

"**Sure, sure." The smile that bloomed over her face produced an answering grin from his. She shyly stared into his eyes and let her fingers resume their trek over the muscles in his strong arms, up to his broad shoulders to curve around his neck. Her nails stroked through the short hair and she let a teasing note slip into her voice when she spoke. "You are the epitome of sexy, you know that?" **

**His shocked laugh echoed through the silent room and he snaked his arm around her back, pulling her in for a hug. Her comment totally diffused the tension of the moment and allowed both of them to relax a bit. "Where did that come from?" **

**She shrugged a slim shoulder at his question. "I'm just sayin'. The color of your skin makes me so jealous. I want it but I love the way it looks against mine when you have your hands on me. Your shoulders are so wide, I just want to wrap my arms around them all the time. It's really hard for me to not just lay my head on them every chance I get. Your neck makes me want to bite you. I swear, every time you turn your head away from me, I just want to sink my teeth into you. Right. There." Her teeth scraped down the column of his throat and he had to grit his own to keep from taking her right then and there. She pulled the skin into her mouth and sucked lightly. Jake moaned and squeezed his eyes shut, reveling in the sensation. **

**Bella skimmed her tongue up his throat and placed kisses along that strong jawline that she loved so much. "This jaw...Jake, you have no idea how appealing that strong, square jaw is to a woman. There really aren't words to describe how much I want you when I see that little muscle jumping when you are deep in thought about something. The only thing more tempting than that is when you have a couple days' worth of stubble covering it. It's the sexiest thing I've ever seen, Jake. Ever. But...your mouth. Your mouth calls to me. I want to put mine on it every single time I see you." Bella nibbled on his bottom lip with her teeth and caressed it with her tongue. "Your lips are so soft and they taste **_**so **_**good."**

**Jake couldn't take anymore of this. He crushed his lips to hers, tightened his hands on her, and shoved his hips against hers. Over and over, he rubbed himself against her hot center while his mouth ravaged hers. "Bella, I have to be inside you. Right now."**

"**Yes..." Her hands roamed his back, pressing him closer while her body lifted to up to slide against his. Between the feel of the hair scattered across his chest dragging across her nipples every time he moved and the ache between her legs, Bella felt like she was going to shatter. "Please, Jake..." She knew she was begging but she couldn't wait any longer.**

**Jake tried his best to be gentle but his hands got tangled in her panties and he needed them to come off immediately. He gathered the silky material in his hands and tugged hard then tossed the scraps of material toward the end of the bed. His hand glided from her ankle, over her calf, up the inside of her thigh to slide his fingers right inside her. Bella cried out as her muscles spasmed around them. "JAKE!" Her nails dug into his back and her body arched off the bed, straight into him, while her hips bucked against his hand.**

**Bella rode the waves of pleasure and struggled to breath. She had never felt anything more spectacular in her life. It felt as if every single nerve ending in her body was exposed and sizzling. She looked up to find an intense look on Jake's face. His eyes were pitch black and his breath was coming in short pants. She had never seen this particular look in his eyes before and the fact that it was focused solely on her excited her beyond belief.**

**In the blink of an eye, he stripped off his boxers, and was poised at her entrance, his eyes asking her for permission. She smiled at him and pulled his head down to hers, covering his lips with her own once again. Jake slowly inched himself inside her, groaning at the feel of her wet heat surrounding him, gripping him tighter and tighter the farther he went. He met resistance and looked up in shock. "Bella?" The concern in his voice made her heart swell with love for him.**

"**There's been no one besides you that I've wanted to share this with, Jake. How could you think I would give myself to anyone but you? That I would want this with anyone but you?" Her love for him was evident in her voice.**

**His eyes slammed shut and his jaw clenched as he fought for control. He didn't want to hurt her but it took every bit of determination he had not to slam himself inside her. "I don't know what to say, Bells. I've never wanted to think of you like this with anyone else so I just shoved those thoughts aside, knowing I couldn't deal with it if you had been. I'm so humbled by the gift you're giving me. I will cherish it, and you, for as long as I live."**

"**I need you, Jake. Please." Her voice trembled with need.**

"**Ok, honey, hold on to me. I will take care of you, I promise. It might hurt but I promise I'll make it better." Jake brought his lips back to hers and kissed her over and over, until he felt her muscles relax and he was certain she was ready for him. He withdrew, paused, then pushed back in firmly, right through the barrier, all the way in until he was seated fully inside her. He felt her tense up and continued kissing her, rocking his hips into hers gently. After a few more thrusts, Bella began to move against him and wound her legs around his hips. **

**He felt glorious inside her and Bella moved toward another peak just as rapidly as she had the first. Jake increased the tempo of his thrusts as his hand curved around her knee. He pulled Bella's leg over his hip, knowing that would give him a deeper penetration. His lips massaged hers open again, his tongue mimicking the motion of his lower body. **

**Bella wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back, while her legs lifted, tightening around his hips, feeling new sensations as she opened up to him even more. The coarse hair around his shaft brushed against her with every movement and she couldn't hold back a whimper as complete bliss washed over her once again. **

**The rhythm of Jake's thrusts carried her through and she felt his body stiffen under her hands. "Ahh, Bell-" Her name disintegrated into a groan that seemed to come from deep inside his chest. She felt the warmth of his climax bathe her insides and watched as his face tightened with pleasure. Never had anything felt this good. Ever. She was absolutely speechless.**

**A drowsy smile graced his mouth as he laid his forehead against hers. "That has to be as good as it gets in this life." He looked into her eyes once more and the hand cradling her head tipped her face up so he could gently kiss her lips. "I adore you, Bella."**

"**I love you too, Jake. That was magical. Nothing in my life has ever felt that good." She raised back up to kiss him once more. "I just have one question."**

"**What's that, Sweetheart?" His eyebrows raised as he looked into her eyes.**

"**WHY did we wait so long to do THAT?" The mischievous smile that accompanied her question had him laughing out loud.**

"**I don't know but we will most certainly being doing THAT again. Soon!" He grinned down at her as his body withdrew from hers. He groaned as he stood up. "I mean, A LOT!"**

**She just smiled at him as she got up off the bed and walked shyly into the bathroom, tugging on his robe, suddenly feeling self conscious.**

"**Ah, ah, ah, none of that. Now that I've seen that beautiful body, you are no longer allowed to wear clothes in my presence." His fingers skimmed the material of the robe at her neck, sliding it off her shoulder and down her arms before hanging it back on the hook. **

"**Won't that look a little funny to the guys at work?" Bella couldn't help but tease him while trying to hide the little shiver that raced down her spine at his touch.**

"**Let me rephrase...you are no longer allowed to wear clothes when you are **_**alone**_** in my presence." He grinned at her as he leaned against the vanity. **

**Bella couldn't help but stare at him. If she thought he was beautiful with clothes on, that was nothing compared to how magnificent he was in all his naked glory. She let her hair fall over her shoulder and turned away to hide the heat that snuck into her cheeks at the sight of him. She couldn't help but turn her head toward the mirror again, though, just so she could sneak another peek at him from the corner of her eye.**

"**You keep looking at me like that and I'll reconsider my decision to let you rest until the morning. I don't want you to be too sore, but I think you can see that I want you again. Right now." He let his gaze roam her body and saw that her blush had spread down the path his eyes has taken.**

"**What if I don't want you to wait? What if **_**I **_**want **_**you**_** again right now? I've waited a long time to have you like this and I don't want to waste any more time when you are here in front of me to enjoy." Her earnest gaze held his as he walked over to her. Bella felt like she was going to melt into a puddle on the floor when the stubble on his chin scraped over her shoulder as his lips pressed into the side of her neck. She wanted nothing more than to wrap her legs around him again and let him take her once more.**

"**Then I certainly don't see any reason to deny yourself, Miss Swan. I'm all yours." He turned her in his arms, his lips descending on hers, as he lifted her in his arms to carry her back to the bedroom. **

"**Hang on just a sec, Bells. I have something I want to give you." Bella was curious about the interruption but was content to simply lay there and watch him move around the room. He picked something up from the dresser and made his way back over to the bed. In his outstretched hand was a gift that made a giant smile spread across her face.**

"**Conversation hearts. Jake..." Her eyes filled with tears and she glanced up to see the same overwhelming emotion in his eyes that she had flowing through her heart. A lifetime of memories was reflected there.**

"**Happy Valentine's Day, Bells. You are the best gift I could ever receive. And being here with you like this...I just don't know if anything in my life has ever made me feel as good as I do right this moment. Thank you for sharing yourself with me. I really do love you." **

"**I love you too, more than anything." Bella reached up to place another soft kiss on his lips, just happy to be there with him.**

**They spent the night in each other's arms, making up for lost time. Alternating between talking and making love, Bella came to the understanding that this step they had taken had not changed them so much as deepened the relationship they already had. She knew that she never wanted to be without Jake again. He was everything to her. **

**Always had been. **

**Always would be.**

**AN: So, thoughts? Wouldn't you want to have a Valentine like our Jake? I know I would!**


End file.
